My Dreams are My Reality
by graphicalCatharsis
Summary: The showdown between Sasuke and Itachi is at its end, but the two brothers seem to be evenly matched. Will one win, or will both fail? And what is that song in Sasuke's head? T for slight-slight language.


AN-Okay…Haven't posted in forever,cause my damned laptop is screwed over.So I'm typing this at school in my free time.This time it's a one-shot soooo…R&R please!

My Dreams are My Reality

The two brothers stared at each other,their eyes full of pure hate,contempt,and each their own clear motive.

'Do you still expect to defeat me?'Itachi asked,though he was battered and bruised.

'Make a wild guess.'Sasuke growled gripping his left wrist.The sound of chirping birds filled the damp air.

'Chidori!'He charged Itachi;head-on.

'Foolish little broth…Itachi was cut of by a sharp pain in his stomach.

'You…how?'

'I knew you wouldn't endanger yourself until you had found out if I had the Mangekyo Sharingan…which I don't…I'm not as low as you,asshole.'Sasuke smirked.

'Ah…But…you are still my **foolish little brother**.'Itachi raised his hand,slowly,and left it just in front of Sasuke's forehead,his index and middle fingers out.He softly tapped it,and Sasuke bared his teeth.

'Must you?'He asked.

'…You're still my brother…'

Sasuke felt a sharp pain in his chest and he lost all control of his muscles.He fell into a limp pile on the floor.

'Damn it…'Itachi kneeled down and looked his brother straight in the eye.

'It seems…we have both failed…'He said,before collapsing beside Sasuke.Blood pooled beneath the two

'Sasuke…My Sasuke…My little Sauke-kun…'Sasuke closed his eyes,letting the sound wash over him.

'_Wait…_'He thought.'_Who is that?_'He listened,trying to pinpoint and recall the voice.

It sounded so familiar…

Yet…so long ago…

'Sasuke…My Sasuke…My little Sasuke-kun…strong and brave…for me,always…My sweet…My Sasuke-kun…'

'Mother…is Sasuke awake yet?'

'Not quite…But soon…'

Sasuke blinked.'Whos there?'His mouth wouldn't form the words.

The room…it was his own?He hadn't been here in years…So why now? 'Huh?'

'Itachi!'He yelled,shooting up from his pillows.

'Sasuke-kun!'The woman who had been beside his bed singing squealed with delight as she flung her arms around him.

He stared in shock at the mirror that had been placed at the foot of his bed.

The woman squeezing him…It was his mom.And he didn't look like himself.

The Sasuke in his mirror could only be about 8 or 9,not 15.\

'What the **hell** is going on!'He pushed her violently off of him and glared at the figure in the doorway.Only thing was,Itachi was too young to be Itachi.

'Whats wrong honey?'

'Leave me alone.'He got out of the bed and pushed past Itachi,into the hallway.He shoved the front door open and stopped.

Uchihas.everywhere.

Alive.

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes.

What had happened?Or actually…What didn't happen?

Itachi had killed them all…So why where they all happily walking around and talking,like absolutely **nothing** was wrong?

Sasuke dashed down the main street,and headed towards the gate.Konoha looked as if the Sound and Sand had never attacked.

He headed towards the lake that was just inside the villiage.

'Dobe!'He called to a boy sitting on the miniature pier.

No reaction.

'Dobe!!'

Still nothing.

'Naruto!!!'

The blonde slowly turned to see who was yelling at him this time.His eyes were red and irritated,and he had dried tears on his cheeks.

'What…do you…w…want this…t…ti…time?'He sniffed.

Sasuke jumped down onto the grassy bank.

'To be your friend, dobe.'He said,a bit grudgingly.

The child's blue eyes lit up.

'Reaaaally?!'He asked excitedly.

'Yeah.'

'Dattebayo!Sasuke!'He jumped up,a little too fast,and swayed on one leg,flapping his arms around wildly.

Sasuke reached out to grab onto him,and the two both wound up in the water.

'Waaaah!!!I can't swim!!'Naruto cried out.

'Are you kidding me?'Sasuke took a hold of Naruto's shirt,and dragged him to the bank.

Naruto shook himself off,cat style,and turned his wide eyes to Sasuke,who was busy wringing out his shirt.

Sasuke gave him a sideways glance,and Naruto grinned like a mad child.Sasuke couldn't help but smile in return.

'Sasuke!?Where have you been?'Sasuke had walked in to his mother worrying about his welfare.

'Playing with…'Before he could finish his mother was squishing him to death.

'Oh!You need to get some dinner and get to bed.Your entrance ceremony is tomorrow, and Itachi is going to take you out training too.'She shuffled him into the kitchen.

He sat down at the table, question after question bursting into his mind.

'Mom? What happened?'

'When, dear?'

'Before I woke up…'

'Oh…You had passed out training and fell onto a kunai knife.You were out cold for nearly a week!'

She sat a bowl of rice and stir-fried vegetables in front of him,along with a pair of chopsticks.

He nodded.

Whatever had happened…was everything else just a dream?

AN-Woooooot!!!I have postesthed!!!-dances around happily-

Ok…Short.Yes.Stupid way to end it.Yes.I'm not a miracle worker so it must do for now.

I sweeeeear I have been working on Two Spirits,One Soul…I thought that I had lost the files since my computer went deaded!!!NUUUUUUUU!!!So I can't really get onto the computer at my own house.I am currently typing this at my friends house.Sooooooooo…That's all folkses!

Tiger


End file.
